The present disclosure relates to multiplexors, and more specifically, to sense amplifiers used with multiplexed latches.
An electronic multiplexor (or MUX) is a device that selects one of several analog or digital input signals (D0, D1, etc.) and forwards the selected input into a single output line (Q); and such a device can sometimes be called a data selector.
A sense amplifier is an analog element that can be part of the read circuitry of electronic memory, where data is stored in the electronic memory as charges in small capacitors that are accessed through transistors. For example, sense amplifiers can sense the low power signals from a bitline that represents a data bit (1 or 0) stored in a memory cell, and amplify the small voltage swing to recognizable logic levels so the data can be interpreted properly by logic outside the memory. Sense amplifier circuits can use transistors, and there can be one sense amplifier for each column of memory cells.